


Not You

by MidwestChopper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But totally critique the hell out of it, Dating, It's for my own good, It's my first RT/AH fic, M/M, Movie Dates, Please be gentle with me, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants Michael, but won't do anything to make the magic happen. Geoff intervenes as only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Drunkroosters on Tumblr! Prompt: Person A is super nervous to ask Person B out so they send a group text out to all of AH saying “Lets hang out blah blah blah” then immediate send a text to everyone but Person B saying “NOT YOU.”

Team Nice Dynamite productions always made the Achievement Hunter office a little uncomfortable. Everybody was used to the swearing, but the line between "pretending to flirt" and "they might start going at it on a desk" was getting a lot thinner. After filming, there was usually a lot of awkward laughter and shoulder-punching, but sometimes they wandered into full on "no homo" mode with shoving and wrestling.

After a day that included a particularly long tussle on the floor, Geoff had some choice words for Gavin about the situation.

"Dude, everyone can tell that you're interested as dicks. So maybe it's time to just suck it up and do something about it."

Sliding into a low slouch on the Ramsey household's couch, Gavin whined. "But whyyyy, Geoff? What if he doesn't think of me like that? What if I ruin it and we can't sit next to each other anymore and he won't talk to me and I lose my boi?"

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Come on. Everyone can tell you're on the same pervy wavelength. You two are making the office really weird for everyone with this will-they-won't-they bullshit and you need to own up and fix it. Because," he paused as he leaned over Gavin. "If you don't do something, I will, and it will be the most embarrassing thing I can think of. And you will be the. Absolute. Last. Person. To know."

Gavin paused, thinking so hard that Geoff could almost see the rusty cogs turning under his shaggy hair. "I know!" Gavin practically squeaked in his rush to get his thoughts out. "I'll invite everybody out for movies and bevs, and once we've had a few I can talk to Michael. If I faff it up, I can just say I was drunk." He whipped out his phone out and shot off a text to most of the other Achievement Hunter employees. As Geoff's phone buzzed in his pocket, Gavin set his on the couch and stood up. "Gotta have a piss, be right back."

As soon as Gavin shut the bathroom door, Geoff read his new text.  


"Movies + bevs at The Alamo, tomorrow nite 8:00."

 

No, no, no. That wasn't going to fix anything. It was going to turn into a distracting friendly gathering that spawned a lot of drunk tweets and stupid Vines. He knew that Gavin would just squirm out of any serious conversations when he was in a group, so he picked up Gavin's phone and sent out a simple text to all but one of the original recipients.  
  
"NOT YOU"

 

He quickly deleted the message from Gavin's "sent" box" and threw the phone back to its original resting place just as the bathroom door opened and Gavin rounded the corner. Gavin threw himself back onto the couch with a smile. "This will be top." was all that he said before he turned his attention back to the television.

~~~

The next night, Gavin stood in front of The Alamo Drafthouse anxiously checking his phone. It was ten 'til eight and he was alone. He didn't understand how nearly a dozen people had apparently missed his invitation. As he scanned the crowd on the sidewalk, he saw Michael walking towards him, waving to get his attention. Just before Michael reached him, Gavin's phone buzzed. It was Geoff.  
"Have fun ;)"

That cockbite. He knew he shouldn't have left his phone near Geoff after that threat.

 

"Hey, where's everybody else?" Michael's voice cut through Gavin's shock.

"Oh, uh... I guess I minged it a little with the planning. Not enough notice, m'I right? Guess they were busy."

"Well fuck it, we're here right? Boy's night, my boi!" Gavin relaxed a little. He had half expected Michael to decide that Gavin's company, exclusively, was not what he wanted for his Saturday night. Thankfully, that clearly wasn't the case. "Let's get inside, though, or all the good tables will be gone."

Gavin let himself be led as far as the doors before he made his decision. "Michael?" he asked, tentatively...


End file.
